The Life of an Admin
by Phoenix-of-Origin
Summary: The tale of a young SeeD named Kael who, as he has been placed in charge of the Balamb Garden computer network, becomes involved with Squall and the others when he learns of a growing evil being planned over the forums.


-The Life of an Admin

Author's note: Hey all, ok this is a story of an original character of mine, Kael, who happens to be an admin on the Balamb Garden computer network as well as a SeeD in his spare time. Obviously the other characters are owned by Square-Enix and are in no way my own, nor are the locations or any of that jazz. There are a few characters from other Square-Enix games that have a slight reference but nothing too plot consuming. Enjoy

Kael had just sat down at a computer in Balamb Garden's library wing which was as busy as ever with young SeeD candidates studying and other members of SeeD desperately revising for the tests required to raise their salary. His hands moved like lighting to type in his log-in details:

_Username: MeridianK1337_

_Password: kaelpwnsyou_

The window requesting these details vanished and after a few moments the main menu of the Balamb Garden network was displayed, similar to that off all the other students at Garden however with one minor difference, at the bottom of Kael's monitor was another link, a link which few others could use, a link which read "_Administrative controls_"

That's right! Kael Meridian, Balamb Garden network system administrator, lord of all that is posted on the forum, champion of the news section and manager of even GF distribution.

Duty called on him once more, part of his job you see was to check that nothing in the forums was getting out of hand. He clicked the link and sure enough the forum menu appeared after just a short loading time. He decided to first check the Disciplinary Committee board, scanning for any new topics that have appeared since he logged in not too long ago, but the community of Balamb was a constantly moving thing and so he must be ready for any breach of the terms and conditions laid out by headmaster Cid himself.

A new post by the head of the Disciplinary Committee had been made, the topic "_Just another warning to you all_". Kael opened the topic and read:

"_This is just a little reminder to warn you all not to skip the queue in the cafeteria, this has become more and more common in recent days with the growing popularity of hot dogs, let me assure you all that getting fast food will be the last of your worries if I catch anyone skipping, got it? That goes especially for a certain Chicken-wuss… Seifer Almasy_"

Ok so that was a decent enough warning, typical threats from Seifer anyway…And besides, everyone knows of Zell's addiction to hot dogs. Kael noticed a small red exclamation mark in the top right corner, this way to inform him that a post in this topic had been reported to the moderators, he decided to scroll down past Raijin's posts agreeing with everything Seifer had said, his usual "_Do as Seifer says, ya know?_". It was then he noticed the offending post:

"_Seifer, Seifer Almasy. He fights like a little lassie! Hotdogsftw!"_

Below this post was another, short -but familiar- post:

"_Reported! Fujin"_

Kael sniggered to himself for a moment, he had heard Zell and Irvine shout this chant to Seifer once in training grounds and since then it had sort of stuck with some of the students. Although Kael didn't particularly like Seifer and his arrogant ways he was still obliged to delete offensive posts and did just that before locking the topic and placing it as an announcement.

Kael pushed his long dark brown fringe away from his eyes as he continued to browse the forums for any offending posts, at least until he noticed the time at the bottom of the screen.

"Oh what!? No way! Instructor Trepe is going to kill me!!!" He shouted as he logged out quickly and picked up his folders that had lay beside his computer. Just as the computer had finished logging out, Kael was half way across the library and having almost run into another student he quickly apologised and dashed toward the elevator.

Ending author's note: Well then, well then. The life of an Admin seems to be rather hectic. Now this was just a introduction to the plot, we'll get to see how Kael ends up becoming involved with the other FF characters in the next chapter, also we find out a bit more about his offline lifestyle. Anyways I ask you kindly to review and let me know what you think and how things can be improved!


End file.
